Sinnoh Journey
by XxLoveMakesTheWorldGoRoundxX
Summary: Sam started off as a little girl unsure how to be alone, but now she's 18 and is going back, what she can do now, she's not going to be alone of course, she's going to have rivals, friends, enemies, gym I leaders, everything. She's going to meet some of the most amazing and terrifying people, and those people are going to be made by you. Submit OCs over PM! *Hiatus*


Sam let out a huge breath her Infernape behind her, she was still on the boat from the Kanto region as she looked across Canalave, it was at night but the light from the city made it easy to see, she was born and raised in this reigon so it wasn't like she didn't know how the Sinnoh reigon looks, but the last time she travelled through here she was a ten year old girl with a Chimchar on her shoulder and a Dratini. She was determined to be both a champion in battles and contests, just like her parents. Her mother was a three time grand-festival winner and her dad was the Sinnoh champion before he retired to become a PokeDoctor. Those were some pretty big shoes for her to fill.

She was the youngest and the only girl of four, so it seemed like all her brothers were just _so _good at battling, them usually beating her when she was little unfairly she might add thinking about how one of them used an Empoleon against her new Chimchar. They were good at everything else too, they were likable nice, while she was more introverted, she stuttered when she talked and wasn't very good at eye contact.

She's been to Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn and over the course of eight years, she grew more mature and her Pokemon did too her intimidating Infernape started off as a baby-like Chimchar and her elegant Gardevoir was a fearful Ralts., she won the Hoenn Grand Festival to her big surprise, though Sinnoh was one of the first regions to have contests so the contests here will be much harder. She had her original team with her, the ones who she caught first when she first started and have been here with her all along. She's caught other Pokemon from other regions, but she felt their was something nice about using the same Pokemon she's started with.

"Feels good to be back right I-Infernape?" Sam asked green eyes shining up at her fire type who just grunted in returned. "Now don't be like that." Sam chastened, Infernape didn't really like boats as they were on water and there were obvious reasons why a fire type wouldn't like that. "We're on l-land now!"

Sam had her bag, full of poffins, Pokeballs, and various items and medicine. She was planning on stopping at the Pokemon center as she was pretty tired, too tired to even do some training, besides she battled some on the boat and her Pokemon deserved a great rest., and she paid her fare and off she went.

After about ten minutes some walking, and her having to promise to keep Infernape in his Pokeball when on a boat, Infernape who usually despises being in a Pokeball except for contests they got to the center.

She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, it wasn't a big deal to check in, but she's never been good with people, and just got really nervous. "A-ah Nurse Joy? Do you m-mind if my Pokemon and I slept here for the night?" She asked focusing on the desk her face growing a bit red clashing with her darker skin.

"No problem sweetie! Just sign here!" Which Sam did, "You have 707 have a nice day," The nurse says warmly hurrying her off.

She eventually found her room after a bit, she wasn't very good with directions, before she threw her Pokeballs in the air a Lucario, Leafeon, Gardevoir, Milotic who had a different coloring, and last but not least her Dragonite came out.

"I know you guys aren't used to travelling by boat and we battled a lot on there so just go to sleep, we'll have a b-big training session tomorrow okay?" Her pokemon all nodded.

Sam looked around the room again she was just amazed at how nice it was granted, she was able to spend more for a bigger one as she had prize money from the battles but still, this was pretty great there was a space for everything. She pulled her hair in a ponytail, and slipped on some sweats and a tank top, "Good night everyone!" She called out haring them all reply in their different voices before she fell asleep.

**This isn't as good as I hoped just because I didn't have as many characters to write, so here are the spaces I need.**

**Travel Partner1: Taken!**

**Travel Partner2:**

**Villain 1**

**Villain 2**

**Head Villain-**

**Rival1 -**

**Rival2 -**

Note a character can be both like a villain who's travelling as a part of a plan, or a Travel Partner who is also a rival. This is more like Anime than game so things like more moves and more creative battles are in here. I might make up one or two gym-leaders just because I bet they change every year just so newbies don't have to challenge battlers who've been doing it for years.

Here's the form:

Name (Add role(s) you want too):

Hometown

Age:

Occupation (Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, etc): 

Appearance (Add regular outfit, contest outfit if coordinator, summer, sleep, and winter):

Personality:

Pokemon (Up to six give gender and personalities)

Bio:

Other.

**No legendaries, they can have a connection with one but they can't own one, one shiny, and no pokemon in generation V or IV**


End file.
